1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to crown molding and to crown molding systems for use in new construction and remodeling.
2. Prior Art
Crown molding has historically and is currently manufactured in long wood sections for installation by a carpenter who miter cuts and fits the molding around a ceiling junction with the room walls. Such installation is labor intensive, requires a skilled carpenter and, accordingly, has been very expensive. The invention provides a crown molding that is preferably an extruded plastic inverted “L” bracket mounting members and a facing crown molding section or member that are quickly and easily installed without a need for a skilled or unskilled carpenter. Which installation involves installing an inverted “L” bracket mounting member, as by stapling or nailing it between the wall and ceiling, that includes a top corrugated end that receives a like corrugated end of the facing crown molding section fitted, spanning across the wall and ceiling junction. Which facing crown molding section may, but need not be, secured at a lower end portion; or flange to the wall by stapling or nailing, and, as needed, can also be attached at a top flange to the ceiling. After mounting, joint compound can be applied to junctions with the wall and ceiling and over any fasteners are floated with the joint compound, and a the intersection of the facing crown molding sections, melding the crown molding sections together and to the wall and ceiling surfaces. Whereafter the dried joint compound can be sanded and painted, or is left un-coated.
Further, unlike the miter cutting installation of the long wood crown molding sections around corners, the crown molding system of the invention employs ninety degree corner and forty five degree junction members that the straight sections are fitted to. This arrangement provides a complete crown molding system that is easy and economical to install by non-carpenters and will present a decorative appearance that is at least the quality of wood crown molding.